ws_outlaws_efederationfandomcom-20200214-history
Raj Singh
Raj Singh aka Raj 'the King' Singh : Raj Singh is the Co-Owner of Outlaw Legacy Wrestling aslong side Nexus and TheBigSGA. He has been appointed the role of the Smackdown General Manager by Nexus in May 2013, when at first he was apointed the role of the RAW General Manager in December 2012. Raj Singh paritcipates in a number of E-Federations such as Outlaw Legacy Wrestling, Extreme Fantasy Wrestling, No Immitation Wrestling Federation and lastly Extreme Vengeance Wrestling. Raj Singh debuted in E-Federations on October 14th 2012 and is only 8 mounths into his epic career with a long way yet to go but has acheived loads allready through over his journey. Outlaw Legacy Wrestling is the main focus E-Federation of Raj Singh and he will continue to deliver his excellency to this E-Federation for as long as this shall live in the world of all Wrestling E-Federations. This is now the Outlaw Era. Raj Singh means King King in its translation to English, and there is only one E-Fedder with the excellency and awesomness to hold the status as the King, and that person is Raj Singh himself. Raj Singh started his E-Fedding career in Extreme Fantasy Wrestling when he was on the Roster of Smackdown; after that he joined the Wrestling Section E-Federation. Soon after that he had become a member of Outlaw Legacy Wrestling where his huge E-Fedding career went to a totaly different level; afterwards Raj Singh set up his own E-Fedderation "Dominant Attitude Brawling" however alone he couldn't afford to run it any longer so he had to set it aside and move on. Raj Singh then joined EEF and was made Co-Owner and Designer however after time Raj decided to just become and superstar, but because of that, AdamEEF learned not to betray him because he trully needed Raj and his EEF went crashing down; for then he was offered to be Co-Owner and Raw General Manager of Outlaw Legacy Wrestling, Raj Singh greatfully accepted knowing at the back of his head that this E-Federation could work as just himself with, Nexus and TheBigSGA, he could finaly be in Co-Owner catagory once again and this time with his truely good friends and could make it succed. When in May 2013 Raj Singh was then appointed Smackdown General Manager and Nexus became RAW General Manager. But then Raj Singh decided that Nexus is to keeo both RAW and Smackdown when on May 14th Raj Singh created the "OLW Outlaw-Break-out", a bigger, badder, better show of the week that is a mixture of a PPV and ordinary Show. Raj Singh promisses his very best and his dedication to Outlaw Legacy Wrestling, for eternity. To this day Raj Singh lives as a 13 year old boy living his awesome Wrestling Life E-Fedding career on the E-Federations mentioned above and he hopes to continue working on Outlaw Legacy Wrestling and wishes that nothing like school or homework can get in his way. Raj Singh hopes for a good life as well as the best E-Fed career ever. There will only ever be one Raj Singh & no one ever as great as him again. So long ... Raj Singh ! 'Raj Singh's Outlaw Wrestling Career :' Raj Singh debuted in Outlaw Legacy Wrestling on December 21st 2012. Since his debut he has made a trumendous jump in his E-Fedding Career, Nexus could not manage creating 2 shows weekly alone so therefor he came to a very good friend of his, Raj Singh and appointed him Raw General Manager. The frist time Raj Singh refused due to the fact he was busy running a different E-Federation at the time; when Nexus came back to him in January 2013 Raj Singh accepted the role as General Manager of RAW. Later on in May 2013 Raj Singh was offered to be the General Manager of Smackdown instead, he gladly accepted the offer. When on Tuesday 14th May 2013 Raj Singh decided that Nexus would keep both RAW and Smackdown due to the fact that Raj Singh now has introduced the "OLW Outlaw Break-Out" Show, this is a micture of a PPV and an ordinary show, it's bigger, badder, better. During his career here in Outlaw Legacy Wrestling, Raj Singh challenged many people, he won many things and acheived loads in his career when on one fatal day his back was broken by Jason T. Raj Singh is currently an innactive wrestler. Nobody knows of when his return shall be, but when it is people say he will hunt down Jason T, like never before, and seek his revenge in the most vicious way told...